The Red Dagger
by The Demon Princess
Summary: Konan is falling apart. An unknown military has taken total control. Well, almost total. Only the two rivaling gangs still stand. But do they have what it takes to save Konan? Expecially when at each other's throats? AU set in modern times.
1. Author's Notes

Author's note:

It's been a while, Minna-san! Gomen nasai! I was so busy writing this story that I forgot about the others! It won't happen again! Gomen! Gomen! Annnneeehow, on topic. ^.^;;;;;

This is an AU, meaning at times the characters will be out of character. Please, no complaining about that.

This fanfic is my idea and I worked hard on it. Please don't steal it.

I am not useing any origional characters. I do not tell you who most of the people are in this story at first, but if you pay attention to details, you'll figure it out. If you pay attention to detail you may solve the mystery before our heroes.

I have to think a lot before I write a chapter of this. Please don't think I've stopped writing just because I pause for a breather.

I usually don't just plain out say who's on which side. Things like that you have to determin for yourself.

Some things won't make sense at first, please wait until I explain before saying "This sucks, everything is screwy, I'm leaving." (That's what Matt said. I beat him up. ^.^;;;; Yes, TDP is a violet girl!)

I will try to use every named character in the series. Please wait for them.

This story is for my 'touto, Elyane, and my Best-Friend-chan. Arigatou for your support through the ages.

Let the games begin.


	2. You Don't Know What You're Dealing With

The Red Dagger

Chapter One: You Don't Know What You're Dealing With

By day the city of Konan seemed normal enough. Lively people walked shopped and talked in the streets lined with lush greenery. Couples held hands while walking around a placid and serene lake. Friends hung out and laughed together in the many shops and parks strewn through out the country. By day no one would guess how dark this city was from the inside. At eight o'clock sharp, every living soul that valued their lives locked themselves in their houses. Indeed Konan was full of mysteries. Mysteries were the one thing that the blonde newcomer hated. He was going to solve this particular mystery if it was the last thing he ever did. For some reason beyond him, the blonde had a faint inkling that it would be the last thing he ever did. He smirked at the thought and stepped into a dark street bathed in eerie moonlight. Right into one of the most dangerous back roads of Konan.

~¤~

_"So, how has the team sent to take Konan under military control fareing?"_

_"Total success, Tenkou-sama. Hikou has killed the first lady. It turns out the president disappeared a while ago."_

_"Any news from their leader?"_

_"Hikou-sama has reported that the curfew has been enforced on the people, but he has allowed the back alley gangs to grow to power."_

_"Good.... Good...."_

_"Any messages for me to relay, Tenkou-sama?"_

_"Tell him.... Make the people suffer. He'll understand."_

_"Yes, Tenkou-sama, anything else?"_

_"No, that will be all, Yui."_

_"Yes, Tenkou-sama."_

~¤~

"Hikou-sama! Hikou-sama!" Yui cried as she rushed into the capital building. She wore a simple black turtleneck and khakis. Her short blonde hair was in a bun and her bangs were clipped back. She seemed slightly disheveled and out of breath. Hikou turned and gave the girl a questioning look. Hikou wore a dark navy business suit and his deep blue hair was shortly cropped just by his ears. His bangs were parted at the center and covered his left eye, while the right side bangs remained carefully tucked behind his ear.

"Orders from Tenkou-sama, I presume?" he asked, brushing a few stray locks of blue hair away. Yui bent over the catch her breath, shaking her head.

"No," she gasped between breaths, "a encrypted message. 'Make the people suffer'," A horribly sinister smirk lit up Hikou's facial features. He quickly turned to his finely polished redwood desk.

"Thank you, Yui. This is perfect." Hikou acknowledged with a nod as he pressed in intercom button. "Renhou? Ren!" Hikou barked.

"Yes, Hikou-sama?" a young man's voice replied over the intercom.

"Tenkou-sama has given the order, you may proceed."

"Very well, Hikou-sama."

"Yui, Ren, dismissed."

"Hai, Hikou-sama."

"Yes, Hikou-sama."

~¤~

The Red Dagger, the infamous back ally restaurant, also served as a hangout spot for rival gangs. The place looked normal enough, bearing a deep crimson roof and tired whitewashed walls. A sign hung just above the door, swinging slightly. 'The Red Dagger' it read in jagged, slightly runny letters of a deep red hue. Either someone had painted it during a bad, bad hangover, or, as the rumor goes, the sign was really painted with blood... but most people would rather not think about that. All the waitresses and waiters wore rather revealing clothes, sometimes going home with a customer for an 'extra tip'. The manager had to pay a few workers extra just so people were left to serve in the evenings. 

On this particular day the infamous gang called the Red Hawks were drinking up a storm. It was getting into the late evening by the time anyone bothered to talk. 

A man with blazing red hair that stuck up in every direction leaned over to stare up a waitress's skirt. It would have been much harder if the skirt had reached more than an inch past her panties. He had a tight black muscle shirt on, black jeans that looked a bit worn, a black leather jacket weighed down with chains, and black steel gauntlets. He also had a steel skull ear stud. The waitress wore the normal Red Dagger uniform, the short Robin's egg blue skirt, a sleeveless shirt that stayed on only by clinging tightly to her breasts, and a pair of tall leather boots that were steel-tipped to fend off any jerks. She had long, cascading hair that was a dark pink hue. Her lips were naturally red and glimmered with the slight makeup glossing her entire face.

"For Suzaku's sake, Tasuki! Stop that!" The man seated next to Tasuki laughed, "_Everyone_ knows Soi is a die-hard Sea Serpent fan!" Tasuki's friend had short, dark blue hair and a bronze complection. He had a scar going across his left cheek and his hazel eyes sparkled less than innocently. He wore an open leather vest and a pair of shorts that were both black. He also wore black steel gauntlets like Tasuki and a simple silver ear stud. Hearing this, Soi turned and smirked.

"That's right, big guys. I like my snake boys. Though if you want to, try Miaka over there. _She_'_s_ a Red Hawk fan." As if on cue, Miaka strolled over and sat down with Tasuki and his friend. Miaka had shoulder-length brown hair left hanging unbridled, and soft brown eyes that could make her look as innocent as she wanted to look, which wasn't very. Her uniform was in every shade of red there was.

"Kouji?" she asked, addressing the boy with blue hair. "Where's the boss?" Kouji and Tasuki roared with laugher. Kouji took a long drink of sake before answering the patiently waiting Miaka.

"Someone hasn't been paying up on his loans," Kouji replied shortly, and it was all that was needed to say. Miaka grinned wryly. Tasuki just smiled sharply and went back to staring at Soi.

"Sounds like Tamahome alright," Miaka began when another customer entered the tavern. Everyone in the Red Dagger turned and stared.

"Yo." He smiled a brilliant smile, giving everyone a lazy two-finger salute. "Hey, Tasuki, Kouji." This one had long silver-black hair and amber eyes. He wore an open purple shirt, long black pants, the signature Red Hawk gauntlets, and very little of anything else.

"Who is he?" Miaka asked in a hushed and awed voice. Kouji motioned for Tasuki to tell her. Tasuki smirked Miaka's way.

"_He_ is our newest recruit, Hotohori. Like him, do ya?" he teased. Miaka replied by squealing loudly.

"He's a Red Hawk boy?!" Miaka squealed. "I liked him at first but now I _love_ him!" Miaka began to get up, but then sighed heavily and sat back down.

"What's wrong, Mi'ka?" Kouji asked. He and Tasuki sweatdropped at Miaka answer.

"I have evening shift tonight!" she wailed woefully.

"He's something, ain't he?" Tasuki commented. "Third day on the job and he's already among our highest ranks." He yawned, stretching like a cat as he finished. "Born leader, that one," he added.

Hotohori had strolled over while Tasuki had been talking. "Look, Tas, there's this boy out in the alley that somehow got himself on the wrong side of the Serpents. I ordered Amiboshi to watch him while I came for your help."

'_See?_' Kouji whispered to Miaka, '_Three days and already ordering our Amiboshi around._' Miaka just nodded.

"Alright, Red Hawks, we're moving out!" Tasuki hollered. Several people around the bar got up and walked out the door. As Tasuki, Kouji, and Hotohori were about to follow, Miaka shouted out to them.

"Bye-bye, boys! Be careful!" she called in a cheerful tone. She leaned on the table and waved energetically. Tasuki just waived her off, Kouji gave her his usual "Yeah, yeah, whatever," but Hotohori turned and gave her a small wave; big mistake. Miaka smirked coyly at him and winked, causing a deep blush to cross his face as he quickly made his exit. After witnessing this, Soi stalked over and grinned, nudging Miaka.

"That poor boy is going to need a bucket of ice water to pour down his pants," Soi commented in a mocking tone. "Go, Miaka." Miaka blushed the slightest bit before shrugging. Much to Miaka's relief, Soi's attention was diverted by the entrance of the Sea Serpent gang.

The first to enter was a shirtless blonde youth. He wore only oversized khakis that seemed to be made of pockets and black leather gauntlets with metal spikes at the knuckles. A blue headband and a handgun strapped to his waist completed the outfit . Next came two identically dressed men.They both had dark sunglasses and long black trench coats with gauntlets like the first youth. Additionally they wore large black combat boots, black pants, and sleeveless midnight muscle shirts. One's hair was naturally dark blonde, while the other was a brunette. After them entered a boy with messy gray hair and amber eyes. He wore a pair of blue jeans and a crimson, long sleeved shirt with a u-cut collar. He wore a pair of worn tennis shoes and those infamous Sea Serpent gauntlets. A black leather collar was strapped around his neck, the blonde youth held the chain leash. Soi swooned and rushed over to greet them.

"Hey, Soi," the blonde cooed, putting his arm around her waist. Soi smirked smugly.

"Sorry, Suboshi, but I've got night shift," Soi looked over at the boy with gray hair. "Ashitare, you don't look to well. Awww..... Has Suboshi been mean to you?" Soi asked mockingly. Ashitare looked at her with sad, pained eyes. He growled softly in his throat, shrugged, and looked away.

"Hey!" Suboshi barked, yanking on the chain. "Show a little respect! Look at Soi when she speaks to you!" Ashitare was jerked forward and fell sprawling on the floor. Suboshi gave him a good kick. "Apologize!"

Ashitare whimpered, "Gomen nasai, Suboshi-sama.... Gomen nasai, Soi-sama...." Suboshi stroked the whip that rested snugly in his belt.

"I'll deal with you later. I'd thought you would be on good behavior, after all, I only just got through punishing you for the other incident," Suboshi sighed in exaggerated disappointment. Soi giggled and kicked Ashitare back down just as he was about to get back up.

"Leave Ashitare alone!" Miaka snarled from the other end of the bar.

"Why should I?" Suboshi asked hotly, "Your precious Red Hawks treat my brother no better!" Miaka glared at Suboshi for a moment longer before casting a pitying glance at Ashitare and returning to her duties, there was nothing she could do. Suboshi turned back to Soi, "Anyhow, you won't believe what happened today."

"Try me," smirked Soi as she wrapped her arms around the blonde. Suboshi kissed her neck before continuing.

"We found this fool in the ally. Got lost," he smirked. Miaka heard this, eyes narrowing.

'_How can Soi like these people? They're savage!'_

"So, did you rough him up?" Soi cooed in a voice just dripping with sweetness. It made Miaka feel like gagging.

"Oh, we did _much_ more that rough him up. We_ do_ have a reputation to keep, y'know," Suboshi smirked coldly. Soi giggled and snuggled against him.

'_Rebound,_' Miaka whispered as she passed Soi. Soi instantly turned and grabbed Miaka by the collar, snarling.

"What did you say?!" she demanded, shaking an unfazed Miaka. Miaka shrugged lazily.

"No need to act, Soi. Everyone knows you had your eyes on that blonde general that went missing in action few months back. What was his name again?" Miaka thought for a moment before calling out behind her, "Oi! Subaru-san! What was his name?" Subaru came out of the kitchen upon hearing her name. She was in her mid-twenties and her uniform was composed of white, ash, and black. Her hair was a light lavender, almost gray and she wore it in two looped ponytails that started on either sides of her head and hung down just below her hips. Wiping her hands on her apron, she searched her memory as well.

"Hm.... Odd, I don't remember either. I never did keep good track of that kind of stuff... Ask Suzano," with that, the older woman stepped back into the kitchen, hollering orders. Everyone at the Red Dagger respected Subaru. She had beem there the longest and knew the buisness well. Suzano's voice cut through the air, prompt as ever.

"Nakago," she grinned. Suzano was the youngest of the waitressess. She wore her waist-long, soft brown hair in two simple braids, and her uniform was completely white. She was very eager and always prompt. She worked hard, but she always blushed when a customer flirted with her.

Soi, upon hearing the name, paled. She mouthed the word over a few times before snapping out of her daze and returning to Miaka, angry as a bull, "Don't bring him into this!"

"To my point, you're just sucking up to Suboshi here," Miaka grinned nastily causing Soi to throw her down. Miaka fell a few feet back on her side, but her face showed no pain. If anything, she seemed amused. The blonde in the trench coat walked up and placed a hand on Soi's shoulder.

"Leave Soi alone if you know what is healthy for you, Miaka," the blonde commented coldly. Miaka's smile instantly faded as she got to her feet and lashed out at the blonde.

"Keiske! How dare you show your dirty face here!" she growled as Keiske jumped back, looking amused.

"Maa, maa, Imouto. Is that any way to treat your big brother Keiske?" he teased. Miaka leapt at him again.

"Don't call me that!" she snarled, "You're not my brother!" At this the brunette stepped forward.

"Of course he is, Miaka-chan. It's really rude of you to say that you know, you might hurt his feelings," he sneered. Somewhere behind them, Suboshi laughed coldly. He liked the idea of defenseless Miaka going up against two of his best. Well, almost defenseless..... "Itai!" the brunette shrieked as Miaka's right steel-tipped boot made contact with his left shin.

"_Never_ push me, Tetsuya," Miaka scowled. Both her brother and his best friend, whom she had god-worshipped for her entire childhood, had joined the Sea Serpents without her consent. Without warning, Keiske picked Miaka up by her throat.

"Know your place! You are nothing,_ nothing_ but a waitress and a slut!" he spat as she dangled in the air, gasping for breath. As Keiske taught his sister a lesson, a man burst in. He wore a pair of khakies matched with a tight navy t-shirt. His hair was shortly cropped and a lavender based silver in color. Like all other members, a pair of metal spiked gauntlets graced his presence.

"Suboshi-sama!" he gasped, causing all of the Sea Serpent members present to turn and look at him.

"Hikitsu? You sure as hell better have a good reson to come barging in here 'cause if you don't I'm going to have to-" Suboshi began, but to everyone's surprise, the low-ranking Hikitsu cut him off.

"Red Hawks, sir! They're heading this way! Tomite says they look mad! It's about that ally guy!" there was panic rising in his voice. Ashitare smiled to himself, being careful to hide it from the others. His efforts were unnecessary, for everyone else had their attention focused on Hikitsu.

"Shit!" Suboshi cursed, "How many?"

"Hotohori, Tasuki, Kouji, all of the high ranking leaders... Tamahome's with them too," Hikitsu replied. Every one in the tavern winced as Suboshi slammed his fist into one of the tables.

"Hey!" Subaru shouted from the kitchens, "Break it and you're buyin' a new one, Suboshi!" She came out and gave him such a severe glare that he muttered an apology and backed away. He didn't say another word until Subaru had returned to her work. _Everyone_ respected Subaru. Suboshi was no exception.

"Damnit..." Suboshi cursed, "Boys, we're getting the hell on out of here. Keiske, release her. Soi, later. Come on Ashitare." Suboshi jerked the chain forward so hard and sharply that Ashitare whimpered in pain, blood trickling down from the two parallel cuts made where the collar had dug in. He stumbled forward from the force of the pull, then trudged forward as far away from Suboshi as his chain would allow. Keiske threw Miaka down in disgust and left, leaving Miaka gasping for breath on the dirt floor of the Red Dagger. No one came to help her as this was a common scene, she would be fine. Tetsuya turned and clasped his hands together like a gun and pretended to shoot Miaka, grinning broadly, as he left.

Not two minutes after the Sea Serpents left, the Red Hawks filed in. First Tasuki, then Kouji, and after that Hotohori. Behind them two men carefully carried a third, unconscious, man in. One of the two carrying was a man dressed in a black muscle shirt with an hooded, crimson sweater that seemed a bit oversized. He wore a pair of loose blue jeans in addition to the Red Hawk trademark gauntlets and a medallion with a thick gold chain. The medallion was in the shape of a golden skull with emerald set eyes. His hair was a light shade of blue, about shoulder-blade in length, and tied back in a right ponytail at the nape of his neck. His eyes were a crimson in shade, one of them forever sealed by a jagged scar.

The other wore a purple t-shirt with a black leather jacket over it. His outfit was also composed of a pair of black jeans weighted down by chains. As usual, he wore a pair of Red Hawk gauntlets. His hair hung down to just below his ears, and his bangs stuck up wildly in the front. His eyes were a soft violet, a perfectly round beauty mark appeared just below his left eye. The man they carried wore little more than colorless rags, his skin pale. His hair was a silver tinted black. He was badly hurt a somewhat bloody, his breathing labored and shallow. 

Following closely behind, the Red Hawk leader strode in, violet eyes burning with fury. His full black attire covered in silver ornaments and chains shimmered and clanked as he walked, and his short blue-green hair whipped behind him with great fury.

"Tamahome...." Miaka whispered. She had never seen the Red Hawk leader quite so angry. "What's wrong?" she asked as he brushed past her. He turned to her sharply, eyes burning.

"Toshi's back."

Miaka gasped, looking at the Red Hawks. All of them gazed back at her painfully. Toshi had been the youngest Sea Serpent member. The Red Hawks had beaten him down in one of their many gang fights. They had thought him to be dead. Obviously, they had been wrong.

"He goes by his real name now, Tenkou, and is the leader of some undercover science department trying to screw us all over, no da. They developed a mind-altering drug that would, to put it simply, brainwash the people who recieve it, no da. It turns out they have been kidnapping people to use as minions, no da," informed the man with the ponytail in a grave tone.

"Do you think they took Yui, Chichiri-san?" Miaka asked. Yui, Miaka's one true friend at the Red Dagger and a fellow waitress, had been kidnapped weeks earlier. Left for work and never arrived, "And Hikou?" Miaka regretted mentioning Hikou as Chichiri visibly flinched. Hikou and Chichiri had been best friends, Hikou founded the Red Hawks along with Chichiri. He suddenly disappeared one day, almost a year ago. Chichiri found himself unable to run their gang without his friend and stepped down without hesitation when Tamahome asked to be leader.

"Kourin....." the violet eyed man beside Chichiri murmered. Another disapperiance victim. Kourin had been this man's sister, one of the few girls in the Red Hawks gang. She and her best friend, Kouran, had been kidnapped on their way to a meeting.

"Kouran....." Chichiri's good eye filled with tears. He and Kouran had been a couple, a rather sappy one at that. Her disappearance had killed him. He had actually seen their kidnapper, a teenage boy with short lavender hair. He had been holding a dagger to an unconscious Kouran's throat to ensure that the well trained Kourin would not challenge him. The scar over Chichiri's left eye was from the broken fence post the boy had used to attack him as he tried to protect the girls. He had been doing well too, but then he was jabbed in the eye with the splintered wood. All it took to disable him after that was a quick punch in the stomach.

"Nuriko, why is Toshi such a big deal?" Miaka asked, trying to change the subject. She was surprised when Nuriko laughed with bitterness unlike him.

"No idea. This old bloke passed out before we could ask him," Nuriko poked the unconscious man, "Told us all kinds of other shit though." Miaka was ready to ask another question, but before she could the door to the Red Dagger creaked open. A tall blonde man stepped in.

"Tenkou is a problem because he believes himself to be a god."


End file.
